


Waterfalls (Reprised)

by thejeeperswife



Series: Fire In Your Eyes One-Shots & Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, Dream Sex, F/M, It wrote itself!, Longing, Missing someone, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Forbidden Oasis, What came over me!, lustful, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeperswife/pseuds/thejeeperswife
Summary: Evie takes a moment to enjoy the Forbidden Oasis’ cascading waterfalls for a secluded bath.  She yearns for her Lion far away in Skyhold.  The mage cannot help but reminisce about the shared intimate times together.  Then, Cullen actually appears from behind a pillar, and Evie cannot help herself.  It has been too long, and her heart cannot wait another moment.One-Shot Theme Song:  "Endless Quest" by Enigma (Added to "Walking Among Demons" Spotify Playlist.  Check it out!)





	Waterfalls (Reprised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Among Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348014) by [thejeeperswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeperswife/pseuds/thejeeperswife). 



> This practically wrote itself yesterday evening. My brain wanted to write smut, and smut it was! Sorry if there are any errors, I just wanted to post this here for everyone's enjoyment.
> 
> Definitely NSFW!

Night finally settled over the oasis.  The moon rose over the horizon, reflecting off the cascading water crashing from the above rocks.  For ages, this desert river flowed through the Forbidden Oasis and cut through the sandstone until it poured like an oversized metal pail down the canyon.  The gathered water below created a natural sanctuary beaming and rippling in the moonlight.  The ecosystem around the falls provided shade from the harsh desert heat, herbs to heal and harm, and a place of wonder that enraptured anyone who gazed upon it.  It was hidden and a welcoming sight after months of tan, sun, and sand.

Evie gawped upon the open space and thought one thing:  she wished Cullen could see this treasure too.  She wished the aquamarine tint flicking off the water drops above where not skulls of murdered tranquil but gems exposed in the rock ready to be cut into fine expensive jewelry.  She wished the stench of blood and magic was not dead Venatori searching for an old elven ruin.  If Cullen was here with her now, none of the horror could contaminate its majesty.  They would be just two people seek a drink from the clear, fresh waters…and a place to just _be._

The fire mage sighed and slowly walked through the water; her bare feet cutting through like two sailboats gliding over ocean waves.  She loved the hot-cool water upon her callused feet.  They had been bound inside her boots for too many days.  Evie knew it was an oxymoron to describe the temperature as so.  The surrounding sandstorm was heated by the day’s intense sun.  However, the underground river falling from above was cool and temperature controlled inside the caverns.  The clash of hot and cold provided the perfect temperature to refresh her after a long day of battle and death.  Because of the different climate sources, pockets of hot and cold lingered throughout the pond.  Dozens of surprises bathed her feet as she stepped towards her destination.

To the oasis’ far right was a single waterfall obstructed by the canal walls and old pillars.  The mages discovered it emerging out of a tunnel to the far west after ambushing the Ventori camp on the cliff above.  All four mage declared this was the bathing spot, separated and secluded from prying eyes.  A flat topped boulder by a pillar provided a place to set clean clothing and gear.  Behind the waterfall was mossy and slick so if the person needed to lean for a few moments, there was a place that will not rugged and harsh.  In typical mage fashion, the four party members began arguing rather than speaking like scholarly adults.

The bet to discover who would use the spot first was funny, a concession after Inquisition Lieutenant Tamsen yelled that the mages were giving their position away.  The mages challenged one another with riddles.  If the person answered correctly, they continued in the game.  If someone provided the wrong response, they were excluded.  The last person in the game won.  In the end, it was Vivienne and Evie duking it out for the sacred bathing location.  The two women snapped back and forth until Evie tricked her with an old Fereldan riddle Arl Teagan taught her as a child.  Because Vivienne knew little about harvesting potatoes, Evie fooled her.  The Inquisitor proudly waltzed out of camp with a satchel of bathing soaps and towels, one of Cullen’s shirts, and linen pants.  She whistled a Fereldan ballad about besting the Orlesians just to make the victory that much more acidic for the Iron Whore.

Evie placed her goods on the designated nearby boulder, away from the falling water.  She slowly peeled off her dragonbone armor, noticing its wear and tear throughout the last month or so.  The color faded substantially from the shemagh and under shirt after weeks blasted in the desert sun.  The once white dragon leather was officially a horrid pumice tan.  Her knee-high boots were ripping at the soles, so she was always pouring sand out of her socks.  Believe it or not, Evie tended to the gifted armor often and had the keep’s blacksmiths mend it when she was there.  However, not everything withstands time and sandstorms.  Even Harrit’s fantastic designs weathered and decayed after harsh use.  Each piece of cloth, leather, and metal felt like weights removed from Evie body and soul.  As her body emerged from the layers, she felt more alive and rejuvenated.

Finally, the Herald reached her tunic and breast band.  She did not mind tossing her leather pants across the oasis already.  The leather greaves and linen underpants flopped into the water and floated.  Smalls waves of blood, gore, and dirt floated and dissolved into the fresh and untainted stream.  They desperately needed washing after her last womanly cycle anyway.  In the heat, nothing stopped the blood and groin sweat from staining her pants.  She spent most night washing it away to cover up the mistake, too embarrassed about her monthly flow seeping over her cloth rag lining her small clothes.  It was done now—thank the Maker—igniting her lingering lust that needed taming.

Slowly, Evie removed her soaked shirt, flipping it over her hand.  Her mound jiggled with the action, something she caught Cullen marveling when they fell free of her evening dress.  It also reminded her of Cullen that morning in his loft.  She had just confessed to him the night before, and now she woke in his bed beside him.  His whiskey eyes were hungry like a lion.  Just by his speech and movements, they realized how much they wanted to be closer, connected.  He kissed her, lifting her shirt until his hand found her breast.  His hand, his lips following the long gash below her left breast, soothing the old painful wound and giving it a new reminder filled with mirth.

Thinking of that Fereldan’s hand wrapped around her breast tweaking her nipple, Evie removed her breast band.  Her breast fell natural with a small jiggle like before, while her nipples perked and harden.  His scarred lips suckled them in her quarters later, continuing where they were interrupted before.  Evie kept her underwear on to bath.  She was too ashamed to show what laid on her skin.  However, Cullen’s hands wandered there, touching her just right until she moaned and tensed around his fingers.  Maker, his calloused hands were sent by the Maker and practically made her die and be rebirthed in his arms.

The woman leaned into the waterfall; the water cascading down her nearly nude body.  This was not the first time she bathed in a little hidden oasis.  The Hinterlands rushed through her mind.  Back then, she was along and mistrust.  However, somewhere down stream an ex-templar that she criticized and blamed for every mistake then watched as she brush a soap bar over her maimed skin.  Her brain imagined Cullen watched her right now, curious and mesmerized by the sight before him.  Maybe he was just around ruins pillar or the cliff wall taking himself in hand while studying his Lady handing her breasts and sighing while fresh cool water waves followed the curls and muscles that established her body.  She believed she was hideous, but he admitted her scars told her story.  They only made her more beautiful.

If Evie just turned around and studied the tall boulder blocking the camp’s view of her…

The mage slowly glanced over her right shoulder.  She knew she should not.  Disappointment waited and-

Whiskey ambers eyes beamed at her.  Evie naturally prepared her magic, believing it was a miss Venatori, lurch, or demon.  That cannot be Cullen!

Then the whiskey amber eyes stepped towards her.  Evie’s bright green eyes cleared to see Cullen approaching bare chested and wearing those tight red leather pants from that one riding trip.  How?  He is hundreds of leagues away!?

Evie spoke her questions allowed apparently, so shocked and confused about how her Lion stood before her.  Cullen smirked with his cut lip perking that specific way that immediately sent her clitoris alight.  “I rode nights just to be here…”  That warm baritone voice wrapped around Evie’s heart.  She felt alive and complete just by hearing his voice after so long.  “I could not stay away.   I had to see you, Eve.”

By now, Cullen stood about a step away from the mage.  Water crashed around her naked form.  Her auburn waves were tugged straight and curtained around her shoulders, breasts, and back.  Evie made no attempt to hide her body, a new welcoming development after years of embarrassment and disgust.  She wanted him to study her, to know every scar and spot.  They promised to share their stories to heal all those deep wounds.  If she lifted her hand just a little, she would touch him.  Yet, she hesitated fearing it was horrible trick.  However, it had been so _long_.  “Are you real…?  Are you a demon…?

Cullen chuckled.  Oh Maker that laugh that she has loved since the first time in Haven’s War Room.  She vowed that day to always make him laugh and smile.  “What do you smell…?”

Of course!  They spoke about how demons could not replicate scents.  Evie took a deep breath.  Crisp water diluted the blood lotus and spindleweed pollen around her.  Then the wind blew just right.  Evie nearly melted into the waterfall.  Campfire.  Sage hair tonic.  Lavender tea.  Leather and oil from his armor.  “Maker, thank you…”  Evie whispered with her eyes still closed.  She just took several breaths, reveling in the atmosphere his presence provided.  Her woes and struggles the last few weeks dissipated immediately.  Once filled with Cullen’s aroma, Evie open her glistening bright green eyes.  “Cullen…I’ve miss you, my Lion.”  She lifted her marked hand.  The bright green light casted a soft, pulsing glow on the waterfall and two people standing alone.

Cullen slid his bare sword hand into hers.  His callused palms grazed her sunburn skin.  Evie moaned deeply while tilting her head back.  Her auburn waves were tugged behind her by the falling droplets; her breast proudly displayed for her Lion completely naked and ready for his touch.  Cullen saw this action as an invitation.  His right hand crawled up Evie’s arm until it was tucked up her shoulder and down her scarred back.  The other hand caressed her right breast with little warning, hard and gripping.  The thumb brushed the harden nipple.

Evie gasped, her head lifting forward until her forehead bumped Cullen’s.  Being flesh to her now, water fell over Cullen, pulling his blond Fereldan hair out of its controlled waves.  Each tightened pectoral muscle and abs shimmered in the moonlight and the Anchor’s glow.  The water pulled his fine chest hair and displayed how it followed his abs down into his waist belt.  Oh, where did it travel to?  Evie desired to trace it with her fingers or kiss the path downward until she found her prize.

The commander massaged her breast, teasing when he would pinch her nipple or pulled roughly on the soft skin.  “The first time I saw you under such a waterfall, I wished to grasp your breast…”  His other hand gently touched her spine, running up and down to the point Evie jutted out her chest and mawled.  Her vertebrate jutted individually along her back.  The action tickled and fueled her growing desires.  “Now, to have you like this…after so many weeks alone, my Lady.  I must have you, _claim you_ as my own.  Be my lioness, my soul and heart.”  He was gasping for breath, his forehead pushed hard against Evie’s.

Evie was not thinking.  There was so much that needed to happen first before, but she threw it all aside.  She wanted this.  The woman wanted Cullen for her own and only him.  Whatever followed did not matter at the moment.  Fuck the consequences.  “Please… _yes_.”  Her lusting body and heart craved him as her dark pink lips crashed into his.

Their tentativeness disappeared.  Suddenly, their hands were all over each other.  Evie quickly undid his sword belt, while Cullen’s thumbs grasped the edges of her soaked white underwear.  He nudged them downwards and allowed his palm to finally touch her bare behind.  Evie tensed at the action.  What will he say about he felt?  Saw?

Cullen said nothing, only reached out with his tongue into her mouth.  He tasted of spiced honey mead.  Evie mawled into his mouth and received her own sweet sound.  She barely registered her panties falling into the pond below them.  Completely bare to him, Cullen leaned back and studied his Lady.  His eyes widened, his pupils black with want.  “Perfection…” he cooed.  A small gentle smile curls on his lips.  Evie smiled back, tears gathered on her eyelashes.   All her concerns were gone.  He loved her just as she was.

Cullen flashed forward.  His hand captured her thighs and pulled upward.  Evie instinctively allowed her Lion’s muscular arms to lift her as she locked her ankles behind his back at the waist.  In the rush, Cullen’s pants and small clothes disappeared.  Evie never looked down, her attention focused on the intense gaze Cullen had.  One of hungriness and determination.  “Please…?”  He pleaded, softening his brow.  His baritone voice growled and rumbled deep in his chest against her breasts and heart.  Always the gentlemen. 

Who was she to even think of denying this amazing man his desires?  “Yes.  A thousand times _yes!_ ”  Evie declared loudly to the point it echoed throughout the oasis.  “I belong to you…”

The woman felt a rounded mass against her lower lips.  They were so intertwined and pressed together.  She could not see pass her public hair, but she knew it was his member.  Only something so amazing could caress her _just_ right.  It glanced up and down her folds, teasing her relentlessly.  He would graze it upwards and swirl around her bundle of nerves protected her lips.  Evie groaned and bit his shoulder as frustration and glory rolled through her like a typhoon.  Her hips grinded into him.  Cullen slowly stepped backwards until Evie’s back hit smooth stone, the wall behind the waterfall where moss and spindleweed grew along the wet sandstone.  It was cool and refreshing against her inferno body.  Now with proper leverage, Cullen’s length rest at her entrance.

“Slow or Quickly Complete?”

“Completely.”  Evie panted, her want too strong to patiently wait for his slow ascent into her.

“As my Lady commands…”  Cullen cooed into her ear before kissing it.  His feet shifted in the splashing water around them.  With one hard thrust, he filled her.  Evie hollered, loving both the pain of the quick fulfillment and behind lovely complete with her Lion.  She is so slick, there was barely any resistance.  Both her natural juices and the water provided the needed lubricant.  Cullen stayed poised for a few seconds, feeling her inner walls stretch and accommodate his girth.  Evie’s back remained arched throughout the shifting, reeling in the connection and feeling.  Nothing has felt so right in all her life.  She wished she had met Cullen before everything terrible happened to them just so their minds, body, souls, and heart were innocent and not beaten by the world.  They fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.  He was hers as she was his.  “Maker, Eve…you were made for me.”  The raspiness in Cullen’s Fereldan accent sent a new wave for pleasure and desire stirring inside Evie.

Evie grabbed her Lions’s jaw and passionately kissed him.  He felt this connection too.  Could he hear his piano and her violin singing in harmony?  A musical piece of jubilation?  Did the lyrium in his body vibrate because of her unleashed magic swirling around them like fireflies?  The amber focus stone pulsed with magic between her breasts while pressed against him. 

Cullen slowly pulled himself out of her.  She moaned her displeasure.  Then he thrusted again hard.  Evie gasped and gripped his cheeks and jaw harder.  Her nails kneaded into his skin as their tongue rolled and twisted together.  With each hitch of his hips, Evie sighed or mawled.  He swallowed each sound happily.  Groans and deep grunts were her auditory replies.  Her meeting hips and tight cunt grasped his member with each lunge, welcoming him inside.   Her clitoris vibrated and rubbed against his cut abs, igniting with its own pleasure.  His length’s head caressed her inner bundle of nerves too, in sync with her clit.  Maker, he was making her climb so quickly.  Just like his hand, he immediately found the perfect position to encourage her orgasm.  However, he was pushing her higher than ever before.  Evie did not want to crash without Cullen, so she staved off it off.

Evie’s hands slipped onto his tense shoulders as Cullen’s bucking intensified.  Water splashed over them continuously, wiping the sweat and salt from their bodies and masked their tantalizing sounds possibly heard by nearby people.  They climbed together in union.  Evie’s pulsing walls felt his girth grow.  Blood pouring into their sexes reflecting their fast-beating hearts and roaring emotions.  Yet, they continued to restrain themselves.  Their kisses ended abruptly so they could watch each other’s glimmering eyes.

Now, Cullen was pounding into her, feeling his sacks slapping her behind repeatedly.  He grunted, but kept control.  His right hand climbed to her scarred breast, gripping it tightly while flicking his thumb over the nipple again and again.  Evie’s bright green eyes glowed, her flames licking around them as she unleashed her magical control.  The orbs projected her emotions and devotion to the man within her.

Then she crashed once those amber eyes responded with the same meaning and commitment.

Evie cried and gritted her teeth, her orgasm turning her vision white.  Her inner walls tightened around her partner.  That was the last straw for Cullen as he followed her into euphoria.  He roared like the lion, the beast she unleashed inside his golden heart.  They did not care who heard.  They did not care the canyon echoed their bliss throughout the oasis.  Let them hear.  He was her, and she was his.  Now and forever.

Minutes pasted before Evie fell back down.  Lethargically, the fire mage opened her bright green eyes.  Her eyelids protested, but she wished to peer on her partner.  He smiled so brightly in the moonlight.  The Anchor casted shadows over their faces as they bathed in happiness and falling water.

The words rolled off Evie’s lips.  He already knew, but she needed to say it.

“Cullen…I-“

* * *

 

Bells rang throughout the keep.  In unison, hundreds of hungover groans and grunts complained.  The gong and bell announced the sunrise.  Evie slowly opened her dull bright green eyes.  As her vision cleared, she was met with a surprising site.  She prayed for Cullen’s majestic chest, glimmering from the waterfall and sweat gliding over their bodies.  Instead, it was Cassandra without a shirt or breast band with one leg hanging over her bed and her hand on a bottle of Nevarran wine.  Her pixie hair stuck out all directions.  Even her iconic halo braid was undone.  Several loud obnoxious snorts rang throughout the beaten sandstone quarters.

Evie was in Griffon Wing Keep.  The shirtless tournament was last night.  That meant…today she will fight Champion Veronica Hawke for the title of Inquisitor.

Tears wailed up in Evie’s eyes as she rolled away from Cassandra and faced the sandstone wall by her bed.  She wore Cullen’s tunic, a new one so his scent was fresh.  Of course that was why her senses projected it into her dream.  She wore panties underneath like usual, too ashamed and embarrassed to bare herself completely.  Cullen would never say her body was perfection.  If he saw _everything…_

Cullen.

Her Lion was a thousand leagues away still.  He did not ride to the Western Approach just for her.  Evie and he did not lay together under that waterfall.  Yes, she bathed in the Forbidden Oasis, but there was not privacy.  Cullen was not peeping on her like in the Hinterlands.  She did not know what lingered below his pant waist.  The fiend kept her from studying his length.  Evie still could not imagine it despite the constant attempts.

Dread filled the woman right then.

Evie exhaled and calmed her mind.  At least the Fade gave her such a vivid and magnificent dream instead of the continuous nightmares that plagued her since the Still Ruins.  Instead of her friends and comrades dying horrifically while Ventori and ancient Tevinter mages shredded them, she dreamed of her sweet amazing commander.  She yearned for him, lost in this Void called the Western Approach.

Right then, the Herald touched her lips.  What was she going to say before she awoke?  She exhaled and rolled into a ball.  Only the Maker knows now.

Now, she needed to prepare.  Her whole world could possibly change depending on the events that occurred that day.  Evie was at a loss over her actions, but the dream ignited something inside her.  Cullen was with her, Evie believed.  She might not hear his piano or that raspy baritone voice, but he never left her.  Maybe that dream was them meeting in the Fade.  Solas stated that could happened to dreamers.  The Anchor gave her access to such a talent, although it was extremely dangerous.  If that was true, that would mean Cullen dreamed their union too.  He wanted to be with her, claim her as his own.

A small mischievous smile blessed the Herald’s lips.

Today will be long and painful, but at least Evie can at least believe that was what happened. 

Unlikely, but still hopeful.


End file.
